


This is the End

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Drabbles From Arcadia Bay [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: A 100 word drabble for Nathan Prescott.(Death is coming for him, and he's aware.)





	This is the End

Nathan knew he was going to die.

Was that lucky?

More than Rachel got.

Would you want to know?

Or enjoy your last moments in bliss?

Doesn't matter now.

He's being hunted.

Max isn't answering.

Neither is Victoria.

Nathan hopes that the monster hasn't already got his hands on them.

He owes Victoria a lot, everything really.

And Max at least deserves an apology.

Neither should have to go out like this.

Maybe he should though.

One less monster.

It's not his choice anyways.

The junkyard is relaxing.

Rachel's resting place.

Then Nathan heard him approaching

Won't be long now.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words for the fallen prince.
> 
> Because that's a challenge.
> 
> Even for me.


End file.
